


Cotton Candy Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Carnivals, Cottoncandy - Freeform, Cute, Cutesy, Dates, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Summer Love, Summer Romance, hand holding, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam takes Dom to a funfair for a date one summer day together they enjoy all the Fair has to offer including cotton candy.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 14





	Cotton Candy Kisses

The smell of popcorn and cotton candy wafed through the warm summer air as children ran around laughing with sticky fingers lacthed onto bright orange tickets.

Today Dom and Adam were at a local funfair enjoying all it had to offer the sun had started to set and the lights began to come on bathing them in bright colors.

Dom smiled as he held Adam's hand swinging it back and forth as they walked in his other hand Dom carred a bright pink teady bear that Adam had won for him in a carnival game.

Dom suddenly stoped walking and pointed to a carousel ride that stood in the middle of the fun fair.

"Can we ride it pretty please,"he pleaded with large puppy dog eyes.

Adam smiled and nodded as Dom enthusiastically drug him by the arm twards the ride.

"Two tickets please,"the older spoke as he grabed their tickets from the attendant and boarded the ride.

Dom took a seat on a pink horse and Adam decided to ride next to him on a brown horse. 

Loud carnaval music played as the horses moved the passengers up and down.

Dom smiled brightly and held Adams hand while riding he was having the time of his life once the ride was over the couple exited.

Adam looked at his wacth and realized that it was soon time to leave but before they could go Dom had one more thing he wanted to try.

"Can we get some cotton candy before we leave,"Dom questioned.

"Of course darling,"Adam replied walking up to a vendor that was selling the treat.

Adam handed Dom a bag of the fluffy blue and pink sweet.

Dom bit into the sweet cotton candy garnering a mouthfull of the treat some of which got in his face and hair.

Adam smiled as Dom faced him with the sticky candy stuck to his teeth and on his full lips.

He looked so adorable and Adam couldnt resist the urge to kiss him.

So he leaned in and planted a warm sticky cotton candy filled kiss on the boys lips.

Dom kissed back quickly grinning from ear to ear.

It had been the perfect day filled with fun and love.

Dom just couldnt stop smiling Adam's cotton candy kisses sent him into pure bliss.


End file.
